Sirius and the Angel's Proposal
by Glorioux
Summary: Hermione is brooding, nursing a broken heart after divorcing Ron. She sees an angel, or is it Sirius Black? He has a proposal that will allow him to come back. There are strings attached, such as marriage...but she is willing. A proposal that Ginny Potter will dislike, not that Sirius cares. A short story about the power of love and a small dog. Romance, Humor. HG-SB
1. Angels?

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/n a short story dedicated to a faithful reader, BlackBanshee. i wrote this long ago but never published. Have fun.

* * *

**Sirius Angel**

**A Proposal**

Hermione was feeling down. She had grown apart from her friends after her failed marriage with Ron. Hermione sat on her couch, her parents had gone on a trip. She decided to stay home and brood. It was getting late and time for bed. She turned the telly off.

She would go out to Andy's tomorrow. Andy was grilling outside, and Lucius and Narcissa would be there. What a life, twenty-seven, and burned out. Ron was just not for her, his laid back attitude, and his flirting with just every witch, got so bad that she called it quits. Perhaps, she had acted too fast. Tears streamed down her face, what a mess she had made of things, maybe she wanted too much out people.

She felt eyes looking at her and looked up. Sitting up on the air, she saw…what? An angel…Nah, too many mojitos.

She looked closer, it couldn't be, "Sirius?" Or a younger version of him with wings, wearing a tunic with what? Boots?

The angel flew down right in front of her. His hand stretched to dry her tears with his warm fingers, solid flesh, not her imagination.

"Why so sad the best of witches, don't cry. He didn't deserve you, and shame on Harry for marrying the awful Weasley, because that is what he did. Why did he do it, it is a mystery to me."

"Are you really here? An angel?"

"Yes to the first, and sort of to the second." His mischievous smile made her wonder. "Can we seat and perhaps I could have a glass of what you were drinking."

She eyed him, distrustingly, "A drinking angel, who are you?"

"Sirius Black. It is me, but I am not an angel, it was for effect."

"How can you be here?" Hermione asked.

"Let's say I was granted a wish, it happens. It is complicated. I have been following your life and realized you were my ideal witch. Of course, I would have been too old for you. I didn't die, but I am trapped in between here and the next stop. In the place we don't age, everyone looks in their 20s."

"But how are you here," she wanted to know.

"For a very brief time, to tell you that you could get me out. I can show you how, but there is one catch."

"I will do whatever is needed," she would.

His smile was wolffish, now she was wondering if this were Sirius.

"It is me, oops, your thoughts are words to me. A new gift, I guess. You can get me, but you must marry me and must feel love for me. I know you loved me as an adult in your life, and," he grinned, "Miss Young Witch also had a crush on Remus and on me." He raised his eyebrow questioning her.

She had two strong Mojitos with double the Rum and wasn't shy at this moment, "Yes, I was a teenager, what else could you expect. So don't let it go to your head," she grinned, expecting a retreat, nope.

"And you have not answered. Ahem, there is a second stipulation, the marriage must be consummated before midnight tomorrow, and you must get me by I guess today at 12:00. You have a little less than 12 hours."

Now she blushed, having sex with Sirius was heavy stuff.

"I will make it good," he nodded.

"Agh, you can read my mind. Yes, I know it is easy for wizards, Ron was my one and only," Hermione looked sad.

"Is it? You don't say. For your information, Hermione Granger, you have more experience than I do. I went to solitary prison when I was 20. At that time, wizards also saved their bodies for their wife. So there, I was hoping you could, you know," Sirius turned red as a beet.

Hermione broke out in a guffaw, so loud that Camellia, her eight months puppy, woke up barking rather loud. She was a present from Harry since Ginny didn't like dogs. Hagrid gifted her to Harry. She was a fluff-ball, a mystery dog, nobody could figure out how a giant three-headed dog and a tiny white dog could have puppies, but there she was. She was hidden from the MoM.

When she saw Sirius, it was love at first sight, Hermione thought as Camellia jumped on him. "Hello my sweet princess, less licking Miss Naughty," Sirius pretended fending her off.

"The love pup, " Sirius laughed, we know each other.

"How?"

"She comes to visit thru…well, before I say anything, you answer my proposal, will you marry me today?"

"Do you want a second-hand witch? I thought you were wild, with hundreds of witches after you."

"Legend, the reality was that we were all talk. A lot of talking and zero action, James was the one, but not really, Lily pursued him, so there." He grimaced, "You are not used, you are the best. And I must confess, for me it is easy since I have loved you for years."

Now it was her turn to blush, "Yes, I 'll marry you if this is not a dream."

**Planning**

"I will make you happy, better say, we will make each other happy." Sirius kissed her cheek and sighed.

"We will," Hermione agreed.

"You need to dress warm, eat a good meal, but first sleep a few hours, I will wake you up. You will bathe with soap with no fragrance; you can only wear clothes made of cloth, no wool or leather. You must wear heavy socks since you cannot wear leather, but if you have trainers that will do. No jewelry, no perfume, but you must bring a knife and a heavy rope. Now go to sleep."

Hermione curled on the couch and was sleep before a minute had gone by.

Sirius drank the rest of the Mojito pitcher, turned on the telly, went by the kitchen, took whatever he found already cooked, and sat to watch movies until 4:45.

''Raise and shine, my bride to be." He wore her father's clothes. He was very fit and about Sirius height. Camellia was on his shoulder.

She used her wand and fixed them a big breakfast after she dressed. They ate quickly.

"Off we go to my home, my beautiful witch," Sirius' eyes caressed her.

Hermione paled, ''Harry lives there with Ginny."

"For now, it is my home if I am alive, they can fix up the Potter's Home." Sirius shrugged one shoulder.

"Ginny will be angry and blame me. They spent a great deal of money to fix your house. Just this year she built a big ballroom."

"Uhu, with my gold. It is a good thing that Kreacher hid the keys to the big vault. You see, Mother told him that she hoped I was able to get out."

Hermione laughed, "Kreacher despises Ginny because he likes to order him around. Notwithstanding that fact, I still don't think it is a good idea."

"Such is life. I need a magical portrait, and must be one from my family. The others would be either at Malfoy Manor or Hogwarts since Black Manor burned down. Besides, only family can see me and let me in, so that narrows the possibilities. Besides, I also need my wand, despite my new gifts."

"We can Floo,'' Hermione suggested.

"No, no Floo, others could feel me. I won't use Floo ever again," he shivered, "if you only knew what lurks there. I also need to get my family's jewelry. No, Harry didn't get it, Kreacher hid all the good pieces. My mother dislikes Ginny, so she told me where they were."

"Have you talked to your mother?"

"Kind of. I cannot talk about, or I will be stuck. Come, my dear, hold my hand."

Camellia was still on his shoulder.

In a blink of an eye, they were by Wallburga's picture. Hermione nearly fainted expecting a ruckus. Instead, "Come here, pretty girl," and Wallburga smiled. The witch was very pretty when she smiled. Camellia jumped into Wallburga's arms, and to Hermione's horror, she licked Wallburga's face.

Hermione already knew Camellia visited with Severus, she had his portrait in her home so Camellia could visit Hogwarts, but this was amazing.

Damn, a whiny voice, "Darling, go down there's something going on."

"Go to sleep, I am beat, all this bloody partying is killing me. This has to end, I meant it. Probably, Ron, he was pretty drunk, he might have stayed on the couch." Harry answered.

"How can you blame him, it is not his fault, if your friend hadn't left him, this wouldn't be happening." Ginny sounded as a matter of fact.

Hermione wanted to say something, she was boiling inside; but Sirius put his finger over her lips. "Ignorant, foolish words, ignore them."

"She should have done that long ago. At least she had the guts to leave," Harry sounded angry.

"Meaning what?" Ginny sounded angry.

"Meaning whatever you wish, whatever," Harry's voice raised with every other word.

"If you don't apologize…" Ginny's voice was louder and louder; the fighting kept going.

They ignored the screaming and fighting that followed.

"Not so rosy, no honeymoon here," Sirius snickered.

"Now, ah, there is my elf," Sirius grinned

Kreacher was there, he jumped up and down, "Mr. Sirius, you's back!"

"Don't make too much noise," Sirius patted Kreacher's head.

Camellia woofed softly jumping out the portrait.

"We need to go now while they are fighting," Sirius whispered.

Sirius tied the rope to a large column by the steps, the other end he tied around her waist and then his waist.

"Kreacher make sure you start pulling when you see Camellia."

"Now young lady guide, hold my hand. It will be dark. Be prepared because I will disappear. A little later, you will see me. Warning, anyone else you see, ignore them, they are bad things trying to pull you. You only pay attention to me, when you see me, say aloud, "I will marry you, Sirius Black. " Feel free to express any feelings you have for me, then hold my hand and start running. We will be following Camellia now and later. Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand. Kreacher will be helping. Inside, there will be something trying to stop me, have faith, it will be over fast."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, not sure why she hadn't asked before.

"Later, I'll tell you later. Now," Sirius jumped up into the frame pulling Hermione, one minute they in Grimmauld, and the next in a Dark Forest. Hermione guessed it was too late for questions.

a/n ? like it?


	2. Rescue w-Hades help

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

**The Rescue - With a little help from Hades**

Hermione looked around, she saw many people whispering. The more she looked, the better she could see them. Hermione recognized faces, all Magical people, some of them, she had only seen in portraits. She wasn't so sure, maybe she was making it happen, giving them shape and form.

She could hear, "Beautiful stay with me," or "take me," and so on, just whispers. They started moving towards Hermione. She was glowing like she was a lamp, and the crowd began to move towards her, like moths attracted to a candle.

Darn it was freezing cold,. The whispers got louder, and Hermione was a little scared. That was when she noticed that Sirius was gone, but Camellia was walking in front of her; seeing Camellia walking calmly like it was a day in the park put Hermione at ease.

Oh my, she saw a gigantic shadow approaching them fast. She didn't want to run, where? Into the encroaching sea of people, if that was what they were? There, the shadow had reached them. Hermione saw a monster dog-like, who looked bigger than Fluffy, Hagrid's three-headed monster dog. She could smell herbs and a strong of eucalyptus, and hot steam, ah, he smelled like a sauna, not unpleasant.

"My girl, my sweet baby, they said you would be here, come to Papa, my little doll," the voice was deep and gruff, Hermione cringed. It was Cerberus the Hades dog guard, amazingly scary.

Camellia did her flying jump trick and landed on top of him, at this move, Hermione nearly had a heart attack, "Sirius where are you, please come back." She talked, against Sirius advice.

"My dear lady, I will guard you. Thanks for taking care of my baby, the nasty Red maltreated her, she will pay." The monster who smelled like a moving sauna talked in a deep, gritty voice,

Of course, she heard a voice from Hades' underbelly.

Ah, he meant Ginny. At hearing the monster who had to be Cerberus calling Ginny the nasty Red, Hermione snickered. _Ginny picks her enemies well, he, he,_ Hermione laughed inside and said, "Much obliged, err," _how do you call the watcher of Hades' entrance?_ Hermione got it, "Lord Cerberus."

He answered with deep, rumbling laughter, "No, no, call me Cerberus my Lady."

Camellia looked like a white tick hanging from Cerberus' nose, Hermione saw her balancing. It was more than balancing, she looked like a surfer. Hermione had to giggle.

She remembered that Sirius had stressed to be silent, and she hadn't. From there on, she'd said nothing else; she hoped everything was okay.

No, it wasn't, it was too late to follow the advice because the next second she saw a cloud of undetermined things coming fast towards her. Ah, thank goodness, there were only her big transparent, lighted bubbles. It is not so bad, Hermione thought, until she saw the bubbles were armed with rows of translucent serrated teeth. The things were basically, rows of jaws opening and closing. '_Wrong, it is terrible,'_ Hermione told herself, mentally, that was.

The knife, ah, that was why she needed it. Thus she was ready as they came. She punctured them, and horrible screeches surrounded her. As whatever things exploded, they released noxious gases that smelled of dead rotting flesh as they fell on the ground.

Camellia was showing her her three heads, and jumping meters high. She looked like she was a ball of fire, with her powerful jaws and double rows of teeth, she burst them. Cerberus chuckled looking at his tiny granddaughter and helped by stepping on the ones still moving. They were a tag team.

The attack lasted a few minutes, which felt like days. Hermione was sure this qualifies as one of the most gruesome experiences during her witchy career.

When it was over, Camellia stood on her Papa once again. Cerberus licked her with the very tip of his tongue, which constituted a full-body bath. Once again, Camellia was white and fluffy, all the slime off. The sight helped Hermione forget some of the horrors of the last minutes. The giant monster loved the tiny terror, it was a fact.

But the ordeal wasn't over, far from it, Cedric and Fred came towards her, "Hermione, takes us, you can, take us away, we want to go home."

She was about to say yes, when she saw their empty eye sockets, inside she could see an intermittent glow. Those weren't her friends. Cerberus knew, and his growl nearly made her deaf. Camellia barked as well. Camellia's bark was one of a Tibetan Mastiff, between the two of them they kept others from approaching.

It wasn't long before she saw Sirius. He had the same clothes he wore the day he fell into the Veil. However, but looked like he did just minutes before, much younger.

At that moment, Hermione felt so very happy; this was her new-try-year. All the gloom and doom that stuck to her like a second skin, since she decided to divorce Ron, was gone, poof, by magic. She realized that she had never stopped thinking about Sirius, she thought about him daily, studying old scrolls to find a way to rescue him.

She ran into his arms, "Sirius, I do love you, probably did since the first time I saw." It not only sounded right, but she could believe it. Yes, it wasn't said for others to hear, it was true.

"Sirius I want to marry you, come with me, come, my love," she kissed his mouth softly, a quick peck...

"Yes, I will. Use the knife cut your hand, right now!" He sounded hurried.

His request caught Hermione by surprise, "Ah?" She didn't know what to think.

"Yes, do it quickly and next cut mine."

Fast-rolling shadows were approaching them. The things that looked like people were calling her, "Hermione take us; Hermione, don't do it, Hermione…." It sounded like an eerie chant of many voices. When she looked at the rolling shadows, Hermione recognized it, the shadows were really a giant flapping piece of something of, "Bloody hell, that is the veil." Yes, it was the Veil, but it was best not to call it; it was bad enough as it was.

Hermione didn't need to be told twice, and with expediency, she made a small cut on their palms.

He held her hand and let the blood mixed. Sirius started glowing, like a beacon of light, "My Hermione, will you be my wife?"

"Yes, I will." Hermione also answered, very fast, keeping an eye on the approaching Veil.

"And I will be your husband. Let's go, Mrs. Black."

What Hermione saw made her want to scream, "What is that?" She asked, looking at the Veil, which now was a multi-legged monstrous creature, nothing she had ever seen before, it had

"Later, now run," Sirius held her hand and started running

No need to run, there was a better mode of transportation, the giant three-headed monster approached them, lowered down, and told Hermione, "You two jump up, quickly, my dear Lady."

Sirius had not planned this, but a free fierce ride was more than welcome. Both leaped on Cerberus back, and Camellia barked happily. She licked her Papa several times while he ran.

In no time they could see the stairs of Grimmauld, where Harry stood by Ginny, who held a wand, ready to fire.

"Don't," Hermione yelled, "Ginny, stop, it is me, Hermione. I am coming, Camellia is here with me."

Camellia barked agreeing.

"It is a demon, kill it, Harry, kill it." Ginny urged him, well knowing that it was Hermione.

"No, it is really me, I am with Sirius, please stop." Hermione couldn't believe Ginny was going to attack them.

Ginny wasn't taking chances, after all, Sirius meant no Grimmauld. She knew what she needed to do, so, she started firing.

It didn't look good for them, the Veil was on their tail, and Ginny was firing full blast, unforgivables, and nasty curses, aiming straight at them.

Sirius growled, "Nasty pieces, wait till I talk to them."

"If we are alive," Hermione said.

Cerberus wasn't happy, "I am unable to punish her, presently, but sooner or later, Nasty Red will come this way."

Camellia licked one of Cerberus' noses, and woofed twice. Indeed, Ginny would get what she deserved sooner or later; Camellia was sure.

a/n hmm.


	3. Back

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/n expect less writing, I am not well. I appreciate good thoughts and wishes for healing and for strength and courage, Thanks

* * *

**Back**

Cerberus licked his grandchild Camellia and told her, "You help them, you have all my gifts, your poor father had a nasty birthing, he isn't too clever," and to Hermione, "if I need to, I'll return." With this, Cerberus disappeared.

Hermione hoped for the best. The Veil monster was coming closer and closer. All they could do was to expect that they could break thru the invisible wall. Harry could already see their faces somewhat.

Ginny keep firing hexes while Harry stood there, looking dumbfounded. Meanwhile, Ginny saw the tied rope and tried to slice it. She wasn't taking any chances, if that was Sirius, he needed to stay wherever, this was her home.

Seemingly, Harry didn't agree, and before she could act, Harry pushed her, "Enough, is enough. And now step aside. By the way, you are standing on my foot. Move, or I will hurt you, that is Hermione, and I won't let you hurt her. What is wrong with you? I don't get it, do you have Tom Riddle inside?"

Kreacher was screaming, "Mr. Harry, that 'be' Mr. Sirius and Miss Grangy. I 'sees' them. Mrs. Black told that Mr. Sirius be coming."

Now, they could all see Hermione and Sirius' faces clearly, which appeared to be covered with a plastic wrap.

Camellia saved the day with her sharp teeth, she broke thru the slimy web that made the wall. She chewed quickly with her three heads and the double row of teeth. Not soon enough since the Veil monster was getting closer and closer. Sirius held on to Hermione's shoulder, caressing her reassuringly.

Finally, there was a gap big enough. When Sirius, Hermione, and Camellia were leaving, they saw Wallburga, a beautiful young witch. She came and kissed them both in a hurry, "Darlings make a lot of babies, I am leaving, but leave the portrait up. I want to reassure you, I will be back to see them."

Ron, who was still half-drunk, had come to see what was happening. He saw Ginny, who had fallen flat on her butt. Harry had his foot on her, and her wand in his wand holder. Harry had made a decision, he wasn't going to stay married, and if she lifted a finger against either Sirius or Hermione, she better run fast and hide.

Harry stood away to let them come thru, but as soon as he saw Sirius, he ran to him and hugged Sirius too tight. Harry was trembling, "It is you, it is you. The happiest day of my life, but how?"

Sirius was also happy beyond words, "Later, I will tell you later, but we can say that it was possible thanks to my wife."

"When did you marry? Which wife? You look so young! I am super happy to see you. Who is your wife, and where is she?" Harry looked around.

Sirius took Hermione's hand, who was covered with red and purple slime. He moved his hand and cleaned them both.

"My wife is Hermione, we just married," he leaned and kissed Hermione's cheek. His eyes reflected his love for her.

"Where and who married you?" Ron asked he was still angry at the divorce. It didn't matter that it was his fault.

"Not a story for now. Kreacher let's go. My mother said you knew what to do. Let's do it so we can leave."

"Yes, Mr. Sirius," Kreacher pointed his finger at a half-wall, which changed into a large, heavy door. His finger glowed, he opened it, and they saw a room; a room that didn't exist before.

Everyone could see piles of gold coins, as well as other treasures. Ginny tried to stand up, but Harry pushed her down, "Stay where I can control you," his voice was harsh and cold.

"I am not a dog, you cannot do this," Ginny protested, angrily.

"I can, and I will," Harry's voice was final.

Sirius went in the room, took out two suitcases, a bag of Galleons, and his wand. When he left the room, the door disappeared, leaving the half-wall into the receiving room and nothing else.

"You left those to Harry," Ginny dared to say, "those are mine, mine."

Sirius guffawed ignoring her.

She wasn't done. When Sirius opened a case, full of beautiful pieces of jewelry, tiaras, rings, and coins, Ginny exclaimed, "Give them back, they belong to me!"

Sirius ignored her, picked up a ring with diamonds and emeralds and took Hermione's hand, "My love, this was my mother's bride ring. It was also the ring of many other Black witches. Will you wear my ring, my beloved witch? The only witch I ever loved," Sirius went on one knee.

Hermione nodded, tears ran down her cheeks. Her heart was brimming with love.

Ron was cussing, joining Ginny, he was calling Hermione a two Knut Knockturn alley whore, the Gryffindor slag, the Muggle pureblood rubbish, the frigid bitch. That wasn't all, he also said that her parents had a stick up the arses. How her father, the bastard Muggle, dared to give him a bloody nose, and so on. He was referring to the last time that he'd pushed Hermione a little too hard. Her father punched Ron a few times, but Ron couldn't get one punch. The father seemed to displace a few inches every time that Ron tried to punch back, whatever.

"Ron, dammit, stop it. If you call her another name, you will pay," Harry warned him.

"She is that and more, using dark magic to bring Sirius. She probably shagged one or more of the Unspeakables, Kingsley, and probably Percy, and I am almost sure that she was with Bill, nasty slag." Ron wouldn't shut his mouth.

"Yes send her to Azkaban or I will," Ginny yelled.

"You two, be quiet," Fred and Remus appeared for a minute, "there is nothing dark happening, it is called love. Sirius wasn't dead, he was given a chance. An opportunity by someone who wanted to make Hermione happy for taking care of his baby." Remus explained.

"You fool, you wasted her gift to you," Fred told Ron. Ron's lip quivered and tears clouded his eyes, he nodded. Ron well knew that he had been a fool, exactly as his brother just said.

"Who is the baby and whose baby?" Ginny demanded.

"Camellia of course," Remus answered.

"That is a lie, if you're Fred, ha. I doubt it, this is pure rubbish, she's lying, and she needs to be turned into the MoM. Hermione is the new Dark Lord…" Ginny sounded out of control.

In the next moment, a large shadow appeared in the middle of the room. It made Fluffy, Hagrid's hell-hound, look like a flea. The room turned hot. The shadow smelled of eucalyptus and smoking stones, rather pleasant. When he saw it, Ron fainted, he was so scared.

The shadow solidified into a half-shadow.

Cerberus spoke with a deep growling voice, "Keep up saying that nonsense Nasty Red, and you foolish human, the Red's brother, and you two will wind up in a very unpleasant place for every word that you speak against my baby's mommy. Trust me, you will answer to me."

Right away, Camellia jumped and stood on one of his three noses and licked him over and over, her tail moving fast. A loud sigh filled the room, to their amazement, two of the heads disappeared, and Camellia walked all over his back, banging her tail.

"Bye, my only granddaughter, be well, I will be watching you. You come and see me, Papa misses you, I'll have the dragon jerky you like." He lowered his body, and Camellia jumped down.

Camellia, the tiny white fluff ball, yapped. "And we will go fishing for catfish," Cerberus added, and Camellia went crazy yapping. After those words, Cerberus was gone along with Fred. They all shook their head, Camellia obviously had another life unknown to them.

As for Remus, he whispered something to Sirius, and he was also gone.

Sirius looked at Harry, "I am disappointed with your choices, but had you married my wife this couldn't have happened, thanks."

Harry said, "I know, I know. I had the chance to get the best and look at what I chose. I will change it."

Ginny sounded bitter, "I hope you have a place to live, this is my house." She was defiant.

"Yes, thanks for all the work to fix it. Since you paid out my vault, mostly, I will enjoy it. I will return Harry the amount over," Sirius answered, still looking amused.

"No, I will take you to the MoM. You better know this is my home, even if Harry leaves, you will hear from my solicitor. I will clean you up, this house is mine, you promised." She looked at Harry.

Ron had to laugh, "Ginny, I am a fool, but you are hopeless. Sirius is back. He is alive and well, and this is his home. Sirius is good to have you back." Ron knew that he had lost much, the divorce had woken him up. Bill had told him over and over to clean up his act, and he hadn't. He needed to grow up.

Meanwhile, Wallburga was back in the portrait, but it was another version. It was the portrait of a young witch, and she wasn't alone; her husband and son Regulus stood there with her.

"Try, and you will find out Black Magic at every corner, making your life a living nightmare. As it is, live in a home with no portraits because we will find you. We are keeping an eye on you." With those words, they were gone. The frame was now empty.

Harry told Ginny, "We better start packing; but you need to go back to your parents. You will hear from my solicitor. I am at least glad that I followed Mr. Granger's advice to draw a contract, read it. Now, let's go."

"Wait, Remus said that Ginny mistreats Teddy. She punishes him harshly and locks him magically in a dark wardrobe." Sirius stopped them.

"It is a lie," Ginny crossed her arms defiantly.

Ron looked at her and pointed his finger at her, "I remember that you called him a filthy werewolf, and then you told me not to say anything."

Harry nodded, "It is true, you have mentioned more than once."

"You two are lying, it isn't true, but he is a werewolf, so I want him gone when we have children. We were planning to have some right away," she dared Harry to deny it.

"No, we aren't. Teddy now stays mostly with Andromeda who is seeing, are you ready? The Lestrange as in the two," Harry and Ron grinned.

"Remus wants him with us. He will be coming to live as our son." Sirius informed them.

Ginny looked at her husband and her brother and realizes that she was alone.

"We cannot leave; we have several guests staying over." Ginny tried again.

Sirius was gracious, "Have your party, stay here until you can make arrangements. I want to go to a warm place with lots of sunshine."

With these words, he held Hermione's hand, Camilla jumped on his shoulder, and Kreacher came by him with a small suitcase.

"Where is he going?" Ginny whined, "who is going to do all the work?"

"Be quiet," Ron and Harry said at the same time. Ron had a change of heart, he wanted his friend. Ron wanted Hermione and missed her. Bill was right, he lost a wife and one of his two best friends. He had known for a while that his brother advised him well, but he didn't think she would leave him.

Harry asked, "Maybe we could join you later? My marriage is also over. Ron and I can come in a couple of days. We can have fun, the four of us."

Sirius made a face. "Wait, do you want to come and join me during my honeymoon?"

Harry blushed, and Ron actually laughed, he was guffawing, "I guess you don't really know what a honeymoon is." Harry and Sirius joined the raucous laughter.

Ginny growled, "Perverts."

"We'll see each other soon," Sirius was still smiling, but Hermione was quiet.

With this, Camilla jumped on Sirius' shoulder, snarled at Ginny, and they left; just like that, no Floo, no apparating, just Sirius and his new powers at work.

When they arrived at Hermione's home, Kreacher was flabbergasted. "Yous house is a Pureblood's Haus."

Sirius noticed for the first time. "So I see. I thought your parents were healers," he seemed puzzled.

"So they are. Let's see, my parents were baby boomers who grew up in the 60s. Hence, they believe they are socialists, uhu. They wear Che Guevara's 300 hundred sterling T-shirt's, play golf and drive a Bentley. Correction, they are driven. We have people working here, doing everything. My grandparents are enablers, both sets. Right now they are in a world cruise with the grandparents and their brother and sister. Ron hates them, he called them the Malfoy look alike. You will see." Hermione grinned.

Both Kreacher and Sirius were lost; they understood nothing.

Hermione giggled, "Never mind. My parents are, let me think; yes, they are Muggle purebloods, but they rebelled, sort of. They work, but they don't need to. So yes. Kreacher, you will like them. My father, hmm, is a toned-down Lucius, not by much," Hermione snickered. "My mother, well, wait till you meet them. As for my grandparents, you will love them, oh yes, you will. And they will love you back."

Kreacher jumped up and down looking at the spacious kitchen; looked in all the drawers; he admired the lights, particularly the Murano crystal ones, and also made noises with a few Tiffany lamps. He looked at the silver, the linens, the walls, and admired everything. He was a snob. Sirius guffawed, "This House is Kreacher's idea of a house-elf's paradise; he will be here often."

"We can take over if you wish, my parents have been thinking of moving to the continent. We have more property, it is only my father, mother, and my grandparents, and my mother's brother and sister that never married. if you ask me they are lovers, I mean my uncle and aunt. I asked once and was told not to ask again. It isn't bad, and I get an extra set of parents." Hermione told both Kreacher and Sirius.

Kreacher was nodding, "This house 'be' more beautiful than Grimmauld, maybe live in both?" Kreacher looked hopeful. "I 'brings' my nephew and his wife…." He kept mumbling, planning ahead.

Sirius saw the indoor pool and nodded, "Yeah, maybe so, we will see."

Camellia jumped in the pool. Hermione told her to get out while she laughed. "My father doesn't like it, she sheds like crazy and clogs the filters. My mother and aunt, like to swim with Camellia, so guess who Camellia likes best. I tried a charm to clean up, but it doesn't work."

Sirius and Hermione laughed looking at Camellia dive underwater. She was no regular pooch. She breathed out fireballs that made little geysers, and then chased them.

Sirius looked at Hermione, "Happy belated birthday," he told her and kissed her cheek, shyly. "I know you just had a birthday, and I don't have a present, at least nothing especially for you."

Hermione kissed his lips, a chaste kiss. "You are the best present I could have wished for. Come with me. Let's go to our room, I, we, need a bath."

When they went into her room, they found a large box on top of the bed. A present, a box made out of fragrant wood. She opened it, "Hmm, empty." Indeed, there was nothing inside but a square piece of parchment, "_For Cami's mommy. Wish your garments, describe them, close the box and then open_!" It was signed in old script, _Cerberus_.

She decided for a sexy camisole which didn't leave much to the imagination, in Gryffindor red. She opened the box and found the camisole she had imagined, "Wait till Luna sees it." She was stressed and didn't know what to say or do. After all, this was Sirius, and he looked so very hot; what to do?

Sirius was checking everything, he couldn't believe that he was with the witch he had admired for so long. He felt nervous, uneasy, and desperate to be with her. He didn't know how to get started and wished that he had asked Remus before coming here. All he knew was that he wanted to have her in his arms, to feel her naked body against his.


	4. Wedding Night

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

* * *

a/n I am still here, trying to write a little before I must take a break. I will republish a couple stories that were deleted, one is called Second Chances, with a few changes.

Wedding Night

Ginny didn't listen well, she started plotting a campaign to bring Hermione down once Harry went to sleep. As soon as she was able, Ginny sent an anonymous owl to Rita Skeeter, denouncing Hermione of practicing Dark Magic and necromancy. Ginny wanted Hermione to lose her job or be sent to Azkaban. As soon as the owl was sent she started to worry, what if that scary demon should find out what she had done, how could he? She also hoped that Sirius was sent back to wherever he came from.

Sirius couldn't believe he was here, with the witch of his dreams. What if she didn't like being with him? What if he fell short on their marriage bed?

Days before dear Bella pushed him onto the Veil, he had seen the young witch with new eyes. That day he felt like a pervert, he was so aroused that he had entertained the idea of visiting Remus and Tonks; they had offered him to share their bed. Remus, James, and he had experimented somewhat together, but Sirius decided not to go any farther. As for James and Remus, who knew?

After he was inside the Veil, he would go to the viewing rooms. He wanted to look after Harry and Hermione, but he didn't like the Weasley much. Truth be said, he sat to look at her for hours, unless she was with Weasley, it made him uneasy, yet he watched. His dislike for the Weasley grew, the males took after their father, they were alley cats, poor Molly. As for Ginevra, she was the worse of the lot; Harry was an idiot, just like James, who stole Severus' love, whatever.

Back to his bride, he wished he had more experience, but at least he had read much about it. He wanted to feel her body, to be inside her, to make love to her. He had spied on her and wanted to be the one making her cry her pleasure. Sirius was hard as never before; his cock had a life of its own, his breath was coming in spurts, the thought of being inside Hermione was wrecking his mind. She might be feeling awkward, he didn't, he wanted to take her like a caveman would.

She decided a camisole no leaving much to the imagination. Sirius was waiting for her, she liked the idea. More than liked it, he was incredibly sexy.

"I will get the bath ready," Sirius called her from the bathroom. Kreacher had pop for a second with a bottle of champagne and flutes.

Her bathroom was a Magical-Muggle combination; she heard him whistling after praising it.

Before the bath, while she was getting ready, Hermione told him, "My paternal grandparents are squibs, my parents and uncles have magical talents, ahem, cough but not strong. There have been many Muggles in our family; as for my father, he is related to Purebloods, not nice ones. I didn't know until three years ago. I just wanted you to know. Just in case you meet them some time."

Hermione sincerely hoped not, or not before she had the guts to tell him. It was her deep dark secret, nobody knew about them, almost nobody, Minerva did. The two of them had a colossal row when Hermione found out that Minerva had been in touch with them. Her mother's family, bless her, most was in hiding, they had reasons, best not to even discuss them, ever. Hermione nearly had a heart attack when her mother confessed who were her mother's relatives; her mother's great-grandfather. The later was to the left of dark.

"Good, come here, I am ready," Sirius called, he sounded strange.

Camellia decided to go to sleep, the humans sounded weird, her Papa had told her to let them be; he had said she was too young for what was coming.

Sirius took his clothes off, and jumped into the sunken tub. He turned the giant shower head on and sighed.

He closed his eyes, "Are you asleep?" He heard Hermione.

Hermione's heart was about to burst, she knew that Sirius was naked inside the tub, he had dimmed the lights and had made a bubble bath, but still. She wanted him, it had been a while.

Sirius opened his eyes and saw her looking down at him. He had been aroused since the moment he saw her. Sirius wanted her didn't begin to describe his feelings. He was having trouble breathing and was ready to pounce on her.

She wore a dark red camisole made of silk lace, it came mid-thigh. She had put her hair up, leaving her shoulders and back bare. She moved next to the tub, picked up a flute, and drank a sip. When Hermione bent, Sirius clearly saw her breasts. The light tan nipples seemed like hard beads. He wanted to put his lips around one. Knowing that she wanted him, was making breathing difficult. He tried to take her right then without preambles. He licked his lips and tried to say something witty, but he was speechless.

Hermione stared at him, he did the same. This wasn't a Sirius she knew, deciding to take the first step, Hermione placed the glass on the tub's edge, and in on fast movement raised her arms, took the camisole off and was about to step in, when Sirius stood up. He had her in his arms before she could blink; his body was warm and slick from the water.

"I am all covered with slime, no cleaning charm will help."

"So?"

Hermione pushed him away but held on to Sirius' hand and step into the tub. Sirius turned her around, so she fell on top of him. Since the tub's bottom was magically cushioned, neither was hurt. Sirius didn't want to give her time to think, he started kissing like her. They kissed as if they were starving for each other. His hand moved across her back.

He wanted to touch her all over; but first, Sirius moved her to line his cock inside her folds, "So good, love, so good."

"Wait," she took the remote and turned the shower off.

Between kisses, Sirius kept telling her, "I love you." His hand moved to her breast, he stopped kissing her and bent his head to catch her nipple with his mouth. With his other hand, he caressed her body. Hermione was no longer shy. She touched him as well, this felt like a dream, but better. His cock pressed between her folds, sliding on and off, making him a little crazy.

He wanted more, but, first, Sirius wanted to run his lips along her body. "Do you want this?" He asked, raising his head from her breast; his eyes were heavy with lust. She moved and went on her knees, to wrap her hand around his aroused sex, making him groan.

"Yes, very much, here touch me here," Hermione took his finger and slid it along her heated sex, making her arch her back. He shook her hand off, to touch her, hissing, his cock twitched in her hand.

"You do, you want me. Do you love me a little?" He asked, moving his index finger around until he slid it inside her warm channel. "I want to be here, badly."

He looked at the large digital clock. He didn't tell her, but they had a short time to seal the union. It had taken too long at Harry's. He realized that they had lost several hours, not sure how, probably a Veil's trick.

"I love you, I am guessing I did since I was a young witch. And yes, I want you, can't you feel it?"

He could feel the flutters inside her. His breath shuddered, kissing her body was no longer what he wanted, he wanted to be inside her.

She looked at him moving his cock between her folds. "Here," Hermione whispered, and his eyes closed while he kissed her. She could see his love and desire, it was like a dream. Ron had never looked at her with such hunger, with so much love.

He turned over again, now he was on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his hips. Sirius quit thinking, he slid slowly inside her, it wasn't as easy as he expected, but felling the tight, warm hold, he moaned.

She winced, it had been a while, besides he was a lot bigger than Ron. "Am I hurting you?" Sirius asked, touching her face tenderly. He pushed deeper, hoping she wasn't in pain. Tremors of desire ran along his body, it felt too good, the pleasure made him whimper; he knew why, because he loved her. He wished to know how to please her.

His soft touches relaxed her, "It's better," her hands caressed his bum, lowering between his thighs, she touched his bollocks. That did it. His instincts took over, his hand met her fingers.

Hermione knew that this was real love, she moved with him, their hands and mouths all over each other, the water from the tub spilled everywhere.

When he started to move faster, she let go, her entire body clenched with the pleasure, her muscles contracting fast and hard. He felt her climax, holding him tighter, squeezing him; he groaned so loud that Camellia started to bark, from the room, she knew better. "Now, now," he told her, not able to hold out; he felt the pressure, his body arched and then his lips closed over hers as his semen flooded her.

The room turned dark, they heard a nasty, angry scream, then blessed silence, light filled the room, and Sirius felt grounded, the memories behind the Veil were quickly fading.

He kissed her eyes, face, lips, "My wife, you saved me," he was still in her, moving slowly, already hard again.

"You saved me, I was also lost," Hermione answered. "I am exhausted," she looked at the clock, it was nearly 12:00 midnight. "How can that be?"

Sirius answered, "No idea, The Veil that was the scream, I am back. Let's finish here and go to sleep, I love you, Mrs. Black." He wanted more, he moved a little.

Hermione grinned, "I love you, Mr. Black, yes, let's finish."

**News**

Hermione and Sirius were asleep when Kreacher knocked. Sirius woke up with his arms wrapped around a naked witch, her long hair caressed his chest. For a moment, he was confused, "Sir, sir, Mrs. Black has visitors, they are knocking."

Hermione opened an eye, "Tell whoever to…wait. Kreacher is opening the door, oh no." She had a bad feeling. The house employees were gone for the weekend.

She jumped out of bed. Sirius leaned on the pillows to admire his wife. She was beautiful, his wife; he was back and alive. He wanted her, what was new. Next time he was going to lick her body from head to toe, oh yes.

Camellia was barking, Hermione pulled her wand and was dressed and ready, she ran out the door. Sirius sighed, "Bloody visitors, we are on our honeymoon. " Sirius also got ready, no wand, it was a perk, but he didn't need it.

Kreacher wasn't around, so Sirius went down to the main drawing-room.

To his surprise there was a witch and wizard clad in very fancy robes, arguing with his wife. They carried several newspapers in their hands.

"You promised you would marry someone suitable this time. Your father owes it to us. Not only you married, but bringing someone from the dead?"

"He owes you nothing, you only sought him because your children died. He is the child of your squib brother sent to be adopted when he was five, did you ever contacted him? Not that he wishes to see him."

"Undo the marriage, we have a suitable husband for you." The haughty witch insisted, "How could you marry a Black, they are crazies."

"Who are them?" Sirius asked, he wore Hermione's father dress trousers and a pullover, with trainers; that was Sirius. They eyed him with contempt. "You two are rude, I have the right to dress however I please at my wife's home."

The couple blushed, they both had been thinking about his choice of clothes.

"Have you heard about the Dagworth-Granger, if so meet two of them in person. And by the way, it would seem Rita Skeeter is outside along with a mob of reporters; how did she find out I married you, or where I live?"

A loud growl that shook the wall, scared the visitors and made the reporters scurry away. Outside it had gone totally black, scaring everyone. "The Nasty Red, she was the one." A rough voice filled the room.


	5. Nasty-Red's Dues

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/n I am trying to finish the stories open. a little hard at present, not easy when not doing well. enjoy

The Dagworth-Granger, the haughtiest of them all, shook in fear. They froze when the giant three-headed dog filled the large room. Seconds later, a flying fur-ball landed on its nose, yipping excitedly.

"Later, my sweet girl," his voice softer, "stay put."

"My lady," he addressed Hermione.

"Think of reporting my wife, and he will take care of you," Sirius threatened the visitors, reading their minds.

The cowards shrunk farther, "The Nasty Red is behind all your sorrows. She must be punished, so I will send her to a nasty place in the Underworld for a short while, enough to let her appreciate the error of her ways." Cerberus chuckled evilly, meaning to frighten everyone, and spoke very loud, enough to carry his voice outside. "Everyone bent on harassing my Lady Black, be ready to travel to dark places, and become a tasty bite, basted and roasted slowly in an open-pit grill."

At this threat, everyone outside scurried getting away. "Run, but you cannot hide, look at your wrist, you have my print. I will find you anywhere and can see all those bearing it. I will see what you are doing, now, run and forget your way here."

He spoke softer, "I don't like human flesh, I am partial to salmon, chocolate, and other delicacies. The stench of burning flesh is revolting, I should know." His softer voice still boomed, it was raspy and deep. The room, as before, smelled like a Finnish sauna, lots of eucalyptus, which Hermione liked.

Sirius guffawed, and Hermione barely grinned. Imagining the source of burning flesh gave her chills.

"Thanks again. Please do as you wish with Red, just don't kill her, or not yet." Hermione said, thoughtfully.

"I will, but for her, I will make an exception, a small roasted red bite can be swallowed without tasting."

Sirius laughed louder, and Hermione had to chuckle, Cerberus had a point. "My lady, I must leave, if your visitors give you trouble, holler. My girl, come in an hour or so. I have unfinished Nasty-Red business. I will wait for you, we will go and catch fresh salmon and steam it." With this, he went, and Camellia moved close to her mommy.

The couple was subdued, they realized that Sirius could read their minds. He was a powerful wizard, their babies would make the family name proud.

"My dear girl, I would like to see my brother, it is time. We need to talk. Why deprive your children of a fortune? All we ask is that one or two of your children take our name. Think about it." The witch told Hermione.

Sirius was pragmatic, their children would carry their values, a way to make a dent into the Pureblood society and start a big change.

Before Hermione could answer, Sirius did, "We will consider it, but first meet your brother, apologize, and make a public recognition."

Hermione knew he might be right, but first, "Did you know that my father is very gifted. He went to a private wizarding academy over the pond. Funny how you have been fooled for a long time."

"Why didn't we know?"

"For the same reason I didn't, your brother didn't want you to claim my gather, his son. Your family and others have abandoned too many innocent children, you will need to make a public apology. We will see. And if you wish to tell anyone anything, first look at your wrist." Hermione wanted them to squirm.

Sirius came to her, and sat her on his lap, well knowing the stuffy visitors would be offended. Camellia woofed and sat on her mommy's lap, to growl at the uninvited guests.

They looked at their wrists and gasped, they had a noticeable size glowing tattoo, of a three-headed dog.

"Just a gentle reminder," Hermione grinned.

The witch demonstrated a little humor, "You, young witch, are more like me than you would care to acknowledge," she smiled, "I also like to make others afraid. Besides, we share the same hair and much more, like the fear of brooms. Your powers are not a mere accident, you have powerful old magic. And if you don't think that we know about your mother, think again. We know who was her great grandfather, and how the family pretend to be Muggles; they are in deep hiding. A little advice, whoever Nasty-Red is, she is a dangerous liability; besides, nobody crosses our family. Let your powerful protector handle her, she needs to learn, or she will become a roasted bite. We will be waiting to meet my brother, good day."

Hermione was tongue-tied and said nothing.

"Let's go, my dear," the witch told her husband. And with this, they pulled their wands and Apparated away.

Sirius guffawed at Hermione's expression. "Yes, you are a little wicked, it makes you more charming. I wonder about Ginny. Should we eat breakfast? I am famished, then we can go back to bed, shall we?" With a wave of his hand, they were in the kitchen,

"How did you do that without a wand?" Hermione asked.

"Let's say, I am not quite the same. Do you remember how I flew?"

She nodded.

"That was real, wait till you see it all, I have some ideas about ways to use that particular talent." Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

"You are a fast learner, I see." Hermione teased him.

"I had a lot of visual experiences and wanted to be the one in your arms?" Sirius made her blush, "Now, let's see what we can eat."

Camellia agreed and jumped over a counter, walked to a canister, and opened it with her paw. Two treats flew out, and she sat to eat them. After she was done, she just vanished.

"Going to her Papa, I am satisfied." Hermione sighed, Camellia was incorrigible, self-fed herself, and much more.

Kreacher pop, "Outs my kitchen, Ladies, and Lords be waiting for their food. Just tells Kreacher."

Hermione had to cover her face, Kreacher wore a quasi version of a chef's apron with an odd-looking bandana around his head. She remembered that he was addicted to cooking shows.

**Ginny**

She was glowing with pleasure playing the big hostess. She had owl her mother since she couldn't cook. Molly was unhappy with her daughter; she read the news and was furious that she wanted to hurt Sirius. Even more, when Ron had told her that she had tried to kill them. After an argument, Molly accepted to help but let her know this was a one-shot deal; after all, her ex-favorite child saw her mother as not good enough to be around her new friends, and Molly knew it.

Ginny couldn't stop grinning, Hermione, the swot, soon would be in Azkaban along with Sirius, and she would keep her place. Kreacher would come back, hence, all would be well.

Her happiness was short-lived, Harry stormed in the dining room where a few guests meander. He was carrying a mountain of newspapers; Ron followed him with another pile.

He dumped the papers on top of Ginny's plate, "What have you done?"

Ginny made a face, pointing at the guests still eating, and made a sign for Harry to be discreet.

"No, you are something else. My godfather is right, I was a fool, and I will speak. You sure were not quiet. You couldn't keep your big mouth shut, not even when you were threatened to say nothing."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Whatever do these papers have to do with me?" She tried to feign innocence.

"Ha, lie to someone else, not to me. You are endangering the people I love, my only family. Please tell all your guests to leave the house immediately and go with them."

Slowly the room emptied. Ginny was in a rage, "You have no right to make me look bad in front of my guests. I will not leave my home. If you must know, I did it. I hope she will be sent to Azkaban. She deserves it!"

Molly had heard the loud voices, and, now, stood at the door. "We were not good enough to invite, but it seems that I'm good enough to be your cook. Deal with your own guests, what is wrong with you? Sirius wasn't dead, thank goodness that he was rescued. Goodbye, you are on your own. Ron has told me what happened, shame on you."

"Mother, please, I need…" She heard the Floo, Molly was gone.

The room filled with the smell of a sauna. Harry grinned and waited; Ron winked and sat by Harry. Then he heard an excited bark, and Camellia ran into the room and jumped on Harry's lap to kiss him.

Harry laughed, trying to stop the wild licking, two heads popping for better coverage. Then he said, "Oh, oops!" Ron added, "Oh, oh, " and snickered with Harry.

"Oh, oh is right," the booming, deep, growly voice made the walls shake. Guests who saw the big shadow walking through the house and sniffing, ran to their rooms to collect their belongings and make a quick getaway.

Harry saw how the pile of newspapers turned into dust. He waited. Ginny looked for her wand, ready to Apparate away, but the magic wand turned into a wilted celery stick, then, to dust.

They heard "Tsk, tsk," and three giant heads materialized, they sniffed, "Bacon, mushroom, berries? Hmm, " the heads' owner changed into a no less terrifying red creature, with one head. Not ugly, just scary. "First, a couple of bites. This is delicious," he sat and sniffed, "compliments to the cook, ah, the villain's mother. Cooking fit for a king. Nasty Red, sit, you are to wait for me."'

A heavy purse landed on Harry's hand, "For the chef, give her this," he ate some more, "Tasty, magnificent, " he said between bites. Camellia stood on his shoulder, eating snacks prepared by her papa. He drank coffee, and ate a few more buttered toasts with jam or with smoked salmon, plus a couple of scones; finally, he stood up.

"Now, you Nasty Red, let's go."

"I am not going anywhere with you. Harry, Ron, help me."

Harry sat drinking a cup of coffee. Ron was busy eating, so both ignored her. Harry looked at Cerberus and said, "Take her, I won't pay for her sins."

Ron stopped chewing, swallowed and just said, "Me neither, you were warned, bye," with those words, Ron filled his plate again, "delicious."

Cerberus turned into the three-headed dog, picked her up with the vast jaws with one of his heads like she was a twig, and was gone, drowning her screams.

Camellia jumped in a portrait and was gone. Harry smiled looked into the purse, big gold nuggets, and a few gems.

"Go, Molly, you are a fantastic cook; indeed, you are worth this king's ransom." Both wizards stood up and went to open the Floo for Ginny's guests. Then they left for the Burrow to celebrate Molly's good fortune. Cerberus had sent him a mental message, '_Nasty-red is going to be scared out her wits. It is up to her what happens next.'_

Ginny screamed in horror when she saw where she was. She stood, alone, in a dark place, next to a volcano-like area. Inside, she could see people screaming in pain floating in a lake of lava, while others waited in line. Some were picked up by a monster who flung them into the fire pit.

She hid behind a rock and started crying, too bad her words didn't help her at all. "This is all that ugly witch's fault…"

The voice whispered, "Each thought and each word makes you more visible to the 'Picker,' your choice." Ginny froze.

**The Newlyweds**

"Kreacher, when did you learn to cook like this, wow, " Sirius complimented him.

"In the telly, " he answered proudly, "l wants a kitchen like this."

Sirius looked at him, "You'll get one."

Kreacher just bowed and left.

"Is he wearing an embroidered napkin and a handkerchief?" Sirius wondered, and both laughed. "Now, after such an eventful morning, how about a swim, but don't wear anything," he winked at Hermione.

"I wasn't planning to, I'll raise you."

At the pool, they held each other, "I wonder what happened to Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Who cares, like your relative said, let your protector deal with her. She asked for it," Sirius answered, moving behind her. His hands caressed her breasts while he kissed her neck and pressed his hips against her. "Do you want to go to bed? This is everyone's pool." He turned her around, lifting her onto the air, then glided along the house with Hermione wrapped around him,with her legs around his hips.

"My, my, this beats riding a broom anytime."

A/n if you like the stories, let me hear from you.


	6. Tying loose ends

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux -

A/N My dear readers, I have too many open stories, for now, this is it. It went on a little longer than planned, but it was fun. Be well! Many thanks to all the reviewers.

* * *

**Tying loose ends.**

Cerberus wasn't done yet. He had heard the reporters and knew about Nasty Red's main contact. He decided to go by Molly's to get some help, and maybe he could get a bite. Once he met a human, and as long as they had magical portraits, he could move around.

The Weasley were in the midst of a big celebration, the bag contained diamonds of the size of pigeon eggs. Molly gave each child one and kept two for them. Now, she could renovate the Prewett Manor. Although it had been returned to them, it was in bad shape. Fixing the manor had been an unattainable dream, until now

The room was filled with the smell of a Finnish sauna. Molly grinned, recognizing the scent; she was right, it was Cerberus in his reddish humanoid incarnation

"I come with news from your villain child. No harm will come to her because she is your daughter, but she might have to spend a while away, it is up to her. I have other ideas if the present one doesn't work."

The Weasley all nodded, Ginny had offended every one of them, and they hoped that she would change. Little Nicole went to Cerberus; she wanted to touch him. The six-year-old liked his skin color, "Is that real or painted?" She asked, and Fleur nearly had a heart attack.

"Real, touch," he bent and opened his big hand. Nicole touched it, and Cerberus sighed. The touch of the innocent was priceless.

"Very pretty, thank you, sir," with this, she ran back to her parents. Cerberus liked these humans, and even better when Molly brought him a tray with all kinds of cakes, biscuits, and a giant bowl of chocolate ice cream. He liked their lovely hair color; it suited them. Red was his favorite color

They all sat to watch him. Bill laughed, he was thinking about the MoM's reaction. He could see their faces if they ever found out that one of the Lords from the underworld, was having tea with them.

"Mrs. Molly, would you consider cooking for me when I come this way, or sending me your culinary delights with my baby?" Cerberus meant with Camellia.

Molly couldn't believe her luck. "Of course, anytime."

Cerberus pulled another large pouch, "Here so you can buy what you need, I will make it worth your while, and this for the lovely little lady, maybe she could find something pretty." He pulled out a sizeable pure gold coin and took it to Nicole, who looked at Fleur. Fleur nodded.

"Thank sir," Nicole accepted the coin and surprised everyone by hugging Cerberus, better said, by hugging his knees. He sat on his calves, and she kissed his cheek. Fleur wanted to scream, afraid for her child.

"I thank you for your affection; now, you are under my protection," he whispered something to Nicole, she whispered back and grinned. "So, Miss Nicole, if you ever need me, you know how to call me." He stood, and Nicole went back to her mother with the coin bigger than her hand. Fleur noticed a little mark on her forehead, later they would find out it wasn't a freckle but three dog heads.

Nobody said anything, soon Lucius Malfoy would be a nobody compared to them, and Nicole was under the protection of a Lord. Bill was grinning, thinking about it, but Fleur had lost all her color.

"I do have a favor to ask, I am worried about my girl's mommy. She is family, and a nasty witch, Rita, was her name, makes her life miserable. Where can I find her? I need a place with an accessible entry to reach her. That Rita needs to find something to do with her life, something where she cannot hurt my lady. She will keep your villain child company, so she can see what happens to those that spread lies. Now, I must go, my dear Mrs. Molly, and goodbye to you, Miss Nicole."

He turned back into Cerberus, and he was gone.

When Molly opened the heavy bag, it was full of bars of gold. Fleur said, "Wow, that is at least 15 pounds of solid gold." As soon it was empty, the bag filled again. Molly took it away, she had read stories about greedy witches who had abused similar gifts, and not one of them had a good ending. Molly pulled her wand out, to invoke a charm known to her. No one in this room would be able to share today's events with anyone else.

Bill and Harry had an idea, to lure her to Harry's home because Rita would never come to the Burrow. They sat to make plans.

**Hermione and Sirius**

Sirius couldn't get enough of his witch. They had days of bliss until an owl arrived. It was for Hermione, "The nasty piece, Rita, she says if I don't grant her an interview, she will tell the public about my Necromancer activities. She also said that she knows the name of my relatives, the Dagworth-Granger. She would make sure to mention them as well and would disclose the abandoned brother. They don't deserve this; neither does my grandfather. Of course, she will denounce me as the big fake." Hermione looked worried and angry as well.

"Maybe you should call your powerful relatives, they must know someone high enough to crush a beetle." Sirius sat Hermione on his lap and held her tight. If he were given a chance, he would step on the bug himself.

For hours, Hermione was gloomy, so Camellia ran into a portrait. Meanwhile, Hermione called her grandfather, whose heart was more than forgiving, he listened and agreed. He would like to meet his relatives, he believed in letting the hurt go.

Later, Hermione owl Rita who smiled triumphantly.

**Tea Time- Surprise!**

Kreacher and Molly, who arrived early, had been hard at work for hours. He debated between preparing a traditional tea, or something more contemporary. Finally, he decided on a combination of both. Sirius tried to get a taste and was kicked out of the chef's domain. He left guffawing at Kreacher's new getup, he had made an apron and matching bandana from an old Hawaiian shirt. "Outs, no touching the food. You already be having lunch, out. I be working with Lady Weasley, only two in the kitchen, outs." He was throwing a fit, jumping up and down.

By the time Rita arrived, several guests were already there. She was surprised to see so many people. Her intuition told her that something was wrong, maybe she should leave. Besides, she was unhappy when she wasn't invited to enter the room and was asked to wait at the door.

Hermione's relatives sat with an older man who had Hermione's hair. He held hands with the stuffy Lady Dagworth-Granger, both looking at each other happily. There were posing for a photographer from a reputable society page, who was just finishing with the photoshoot. He was gone minutes after Rita arrived. Then she was asked to come in.

She saw several members of the Weasley family and Harry Potter. Rita was introduced to a solicitor who was just leaving. Rita recognized him, Pucey Sr., famous for ruining many reporters' lives. He won every defamation suit. But, he didn't shake hands with Rita and was barely civil.

"Before we talk," Hermione said, "let us have a drink." It wasn't a request, Rita heard the tone and wasn't feeling at ease.

Molly Weasley and Kreacher brought one tray with tall glasses filled with colored drinks, and one with appetizers.

Kreacher announced, "Watercress and goat cheese pastries with quince's gel toppings..." and a few more. The glasses contained an alcohol-less fruity cocktail with slices of limes, strawberries, and mint leaves.

Rita was uneasy when she saw the pastries and other appetizers, all shaped like beetles, very realistic.

Molly added, "The cocktail, is named Beetle Juice after a Muggle story Kreacher likes. He is so creative."

Rita cringed, knowing that she was in hostile territory; indeed, she was fully aware.

A new guest arrived, he smelled of Eucalyptus and smoke, he wore a hooded cloak, no explanations given. He greeted the hostess with a continental kiss. Rita noticed a fluffy white dog perched on his broad shoulder. The little beast snarled at Rita making many smile.

When the new guest saw Molly, he bowed his head, and gallantly kissed her hand. He ignored Rita, as if she were not there, and instead took a couple of the appetizers to pop them in his mouth. "Very tasty, excellent though I acquired a taste for real roasted beetles, one of my favorite treats." Rita heard a few nasty snickers around the room.

Rita noticed the color of his hands bright red, with claws that resembled dog's nails. An uncomfortable sweat started running down her back.

"You don't say, I might try to find some next time to come around," Hermione looked at Rita while she popped a pastry in her mouth. "I forgot to tell you, my family's reunion will appear tonight in the news, my grandfather has reunited with his family. He was lost during a raid long ago, and today, we decided to make it public. Isn't that grand? "

"It is best, you never know who might decide to make a story out of it and lie. We are happy since my wife's relatives have welcomed me as their son. I hope that you are taking notes." Sirius commented, not looking at Rita.

The stranger's laugh made Rita's stomach lurch. She saw her photographer run to the Floo, he had heard an internal warning to go, and he made haste.

As soon as he was gone, the visitor lowered his hood, "It was kind of you to save me time by coming here." He smiled, making Rita want to cry if there were demons, this was one, she just noticed that he was over two meters tall. He fixed his scary eyes on Rita.

"I warned all you vultures not to upset my baby's mommy, but you ignored it. I saw you outside when you came and know you heard me, and I don't speak in vain. Now you come with me. I have a taste for a roasted beetle," he turned to look at Hermione, "I'll be back, it won't take long, I wouldn't miss the feast. You stay here, darling, the place where we are going is not a place for a child." He kissed the small dog who jumped several meters unto Hermione's lap.

With those words, he touched a terrified speechless Rita and disappeared with her into Snape's portrait.

As soon as Cerberus left the place broke out in wicked laughter and applause. When Cerberus came back, he didn't share what happened, other than, "Red has softened a lot, maybe she can return soon, we will see." He sat with Camellia on his shoulder where she could be easily fed, and she could kiss her Papa.

They spent a pleasant afternoon eating the feast prepared by the chefs. As if it were an everyday occurrence to spend time with someone like Cerberus. Kreacher had accepted Molly in his domain, and they were talking about opening an exclusive restaurant, one with a private room with a portrait, for a special guest. Sirius liked the idea, he would manage the place.

Sirius held on to his wife, happy to see her relaxed. With their protector, they would be fine. He loved the company, but as soon as they left, Sirius had a couple ideas that he wanted to explore. "I dreamed about holding your body and learning about love in your arms, but the reality is so much better. I saw you playing games, would you play with me? "

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Hermione ran her finger along his body. She couldn't stop touching him, her life was what she had wanted for very long. She felt safe and loved, and she had Camellia.

**Somewhere far away-**

Ginny was terrified that something had found her, and she thought it was the Picker. It wasn't, she was taken into a room, but she wasn't alone, Rita Skeeter was there, looking horrified. When she saw Ginny looking so awful, she asked, "Are we dead? Is this hell?" She sniffed the air; it smelled of roasted something. She looked at her feet, it was covered with pieces of roasted bugs. She screamed.

Ginny jumped and put her hand over Rita's mouth, "Shut up, you will call the Picker's attention. And no, we aren't dead, but yes, we aren't in a good place. Look out there and be quiet. If anyone is picked, it won't be me." Ginny wanted to talk to whoever, maybe there was a way out.

Rita kept looking at a big tray, full of roasted beetles, and stopped the scream. She narrowed her eyes, "I am here because of you. I will tell the whatever brought me here that it was your fault." Rita told Ginny.

"Ha, you cannot lie. For every lie, bad or mean words or even bad thoughts, the Picker becomes more aware of you, look out there. Yes, that is the Picker."

The room had an opening, and Rita nearly screamed again when she saw outside. "I always knew the Mudb..."

Ginny covered Rita's mouth. "Imbecile, look at the Picker looking around. If he picks someone, it will be you. I wish that I hadn't been so petty, but as of now, stay far away from me."

Ginny looked at the tray, "Hmm when we went to Egypt, we ate roasted insects, not bad, rather tasty. I am hungry. By now roasted, what are these beetles?" Ginny popped one in her mouth, "Yes, not bad, have one, here."

Rita bit her hand to stop a screen, even Miss Weasley was a cannibal.

**At the Grangers- Games couples play**-

A couple wearing Gryffindor uniforms sat on a couch. Her skirt was unusually short.

Hermione looked at her' date,' she had seen the Gryffindor before. He was well known but had been away for a while. Hermione saw that his eyes were semi-closed, gods he was hot. But wait, where was his hand?

"No, no, Black, I am not like that, take your hand away from there." Her breath hitched, and she moved closer, giving him better access.

He chuckled, "I see, a likely story. But if I am mistaken, why aren't you wearing knickers?"

The end


	7. Epilogue

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

for those who love Sirius. Dedicated to loyal reviewers and readers, special mention to serenityrose blackbanshee, and Imorena.

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

Many months had gone by. The 'Good Dog,' a trendy restaurant, was an overnight success. Camellia was the model for the waiting list for a reservation was a mile long. Sirius Black, one of the owners, was a gracious host and a celebrity. Molly and Kreacher, the chefs, were in many magazines.

The restaurant had one private room, never open to the public, whoever was the guest was served by the chefs every time. The restaurant smelled of eucalyptus, which the guests thought chic. The Malfoy had a table reserved for every Friday night for two years in advance. Only for Lucius and Narcissa, it seemed they didn't get along with the daughter-in-law.

The bartender was the biggest surprise, Ginny Weasley, who had quit her job after going away in an unauthorized leave and stayed gone for several weeks. She had acquired a wicked sense of humor, and had a signature drink, the Picker, a mean cocktail colored red. There were small bowls filled with salted roasted beetles brought from far away. Everyone liked them, "I got a taste for them, aren't they lovely?" The customers agreed and would laugh at the name, 'Rita's tastiest.'

Rita was also back; she was no longer an aggressive reporter and made sure to write excellent reviews about the "Good Dog." Cerberus did spot checks, always accompanied by Camellia. Thus, she was always afraid and screamed whenever she saw a small white dog. Her hair was stark white, color-varios wouldn't work on her hair.

Hermione just arrived, she was pregnant, very. Harry escorted her, along with Ron. They came in, and Sirius ran to them. "How is my favorite customer and mommy? How are mother and babies feeling today?" He kissed her a little too long.

"Not sure, my back is so achy, and I have been cramping," Hermione pouted, "I am ready for this pair to make their entrance. I am hungry, is he here already?"

"Aha, he is waiting for his favorite witch. Let's go." Sirius held her hand.

They went inside the private room, and many, to include Lucius, tried to peak.

Several of the Weasley, and a couple of her relatives waited, Cerberus stood up, "How are my godchildren?"

Harry and Ron mumbled, "Ours."

Cerberus smiled, "Fair, yours for now, mine forever, you take my place when I am not around. You are substitutes."

Who would argue with Cerberus? Though Ron asked, "Why did you say forever?"

Cerberus glared at Ron, his eyes glowing bright red. Ron lowered his eyes and said nothing else. Then Cerberus joked, "The Red makes good drinks, the Picker is a hit. I actually brought the Picker a pitcher. He liked the taste but said it was too cold." They all laughed.

"Red learned her lesson, she knows what happens to nasties," Cerberus winked, and the Weasley nodded; they loved the scary looking demon, they all did.

Sirius was nuzzling his wife's neck, he couldn't get enough of her. All was perfect until Hermione screamed, "Ouch," and, "that wasn't a cramp."

Everyone froze, "Princess, what is wrong?" Cerberus asked, looking concerned.

"It hurts terribly bad," Hermione cringed, "I guess those weren't cramps."

"Do something," Cerberus ordered a terrified Sirius.

"What? She needs to go to Mungo's," "

Sirius was scared, what if something terrible happened.

"No, human healing places are full of illness," Cerberus decided, Camellia agreed. And before anyone could blink, Cerberus had taken the mother to be and her husband away thru the frame.

Harry and Ron were crying, when Molly came in, they told her what happened.

"I think Cerberus stole them for good; he said the babies were his forever."

"Nonsense," Harry argued, but he wasn't so sure; neither were the others in the room.

**The Godfather - Underhanded Decisions**

Wherever they were, it was very nice, a large white room. A beautiful lady in white greeted them, Camellia licked her like she knew her. Cerberus spoke in an unknown language. He was carrying Hermione, who was crying, the contractions were too close. "I guess those early were no cramps," Hermione told Sirius.

"How early?" He knitted his eyebrows.

"Since lunch, it is bad."

"Darling, lunch was eight hours ago."

"I know, sorry, I didn't want to alarm you. It really hurts."

The lady touched Hermione's forehead, and she was out like a light. She floated Hermione inside another room. "Come," she invited Sirius and Cerberus.

"No, I'll stay here with my girl, I cannot do it." Cerberus sat down.

Sirius agreed with Cerberus and also sat, but the woman ordered them. "I need you two, right now." Booth stood in a hurry to follow her.

Hermione was laid on a clear table, and the lady in white uncovered her belly. Meanwhile, Sirius was making scared sounds, feeling sick; and Camellia joined, whining softly. Cerberus closed his eyes.

The woman passed her hand over Hermione, and one baby came out, the umbilical cord already tied, the little witch looked clean. "Take her," she ordered Sirius, who couldn't believe his eyes. He took the wriggling bundle away, Cerberus was peeking.

"Coward, come, you are needed." The lady called Cerberus.

Cerberus' eyes were fixed on the tiny witch, "Give me my godchild," he ordered Sirius. Camellia barked, agreeing.

Sirius saw the lady passing the hands over Hermione, again, so, he gave the baby up. The second baby, a little wizard landed right on the lady's hands. She gave the baby to Sirius, pointed her hands, and the babies were clean, dressed in soft tunics, and diapered, seemingly the afterbirth was out.

She kissed both babies' foreheads, and a round mark appeared where she kissed, then it went away. "They are under our protection." She said but didn't explain any further.

"You need to go, they shouldn't be here," the Lady woke Hermione up."But wait for a second," several people stood at the door.

The ones at the door screamed, "Sirius, Hermione," they exclaimed, "show as the babies, we can only look, for a second." They saw Remus, Tonks, and Fred. Sirius and Hermione showed them the babies. They made cooing sounds and were gone.

"Wow," Hermione and Sirius said grinning.

"Whose babies are they?" Hermione asked, not remembering a thing; right on queue, the twins started screaming.

Just like that, less than ten minutes later, they were back at home with the babies. Cerberus waited until Hermione fed them, once Andromeda showed her how. Then he went into the room to hold both of them. Camellia waited her turn, then he licked their faces gently. People could look but while he was there, nobody could touch the babies.

Later that night, both lay on the bed, looking at their babies, Teddy, had finally gone to bed. Andromeda, who had moved in with them a few months before, had bid all the guests goodnight.

"I still cannot get over, it is amazing, Andromeda says I don't have signs that I just had two babies, other than the milk. Where did we go?" Hermione wondered.

"No idea, but the lady knew Cerberus. He obeyed her. I think we were in what some call heaven," Sirius pondered. Then he looked to the side at a pair of cribs and sighed.

"Yes, our babies will be the biggest brats ever. Between my relatives, Molly, and Cerberus, we will be outnumbered and outclassed. Never mind Kreacher, who is currently interviewing Elf-nannies. He already has separate refrigerators for future baby meals." Hermione caressed the bald heads, no hint of hair color.

"Tomorrow, I will move my mother's portrait to their room," Sirius played with their feet. He was happier than he thought possible. He was madly in love with Hermione, and now, he had his babies and his big boy, Teddy. Andromeda allowed an adoption making all happy.

"What are we going to do with the cribs Cerberus brought?" Hermione wondered.

"Enjoy them, I guess. A little overboard, but not many people have to see them." Sirius looked at the cribs again, "Each must cost millions, all those gems, and made out ivory from an ancient elephant burial ground, inlaid with gems and precious metals. We can always sell them if we need to." Both laughed.

"Ginny asked if we would let her help with the babies. She is so changed. Now she sees old flames, but she is not in a hurry. She said she wants to make sure she does things right. Did you know that Cerberus made a confession? The Picker is his good friend. They set an illusion to scare the living lights out Ginny and then Rita. But there is a real Picker, it was the next step," Hermione chuckled.

"Yes and no, he kind of fibbed, he said when Rita came, they were actually within proximity of the real Picker. Cerberus dislikes Rita profoundly. Whatever, the Weasley are pleased with Ginny's change."

"How many babies can we have? We have many godfather and godmother hopefuls." Hermione answered, "Don't know, this was easy, we will see. I love you, daddy; you are my angel, you are that. I had many attractions, but you were the one. Now, here we are, with our babies, our Teddy, and with Camellia. Life is good."

Sirius was staring at the babies, "Oh, oh."

The babies were floating. Camellia floated with them, supervising.

"What is going on?" Hermione kneeled and took the boy and Sirius, the girl.

"Not sure, maybe they inherited my gifts." Sirius was shaking his head.

**The Underhanded Godfather**

In a white room, far away, Cerberus and the lady from earlier sat down, looking at a wall. On the wall, there was a 3D projection of the babies and Camellia on the bed..

"I could sit here for an eternity, much better than the underworld's job. They are my godchildren and my great-grandchild, she is a beauty."

"Thank me for it, you will always be able to see them at will, they have the mark you gave me. But you know they are no longer quite human, awful of you, I could get in trouble."

"I doubt it, you are too high up. You also took care of my baby's mommy, right?" Cerberus asked.

"I did, just like I did with her husband when you asked. They will be your family, well, forever."

When they saw the babies floating, they looked at each other.

"I hope you made sure they don't grow wings; they will need to be hidden if so," Cerberus was panicking.

The Lady grimaced, "I am not sure, maybe I forgot."

In Hermione and Sirius' room, there was a small crisis. Hermione was undressing the little witch, she still wore the incredibly soft tunic. She picked up the diapered baby, "How, it has to be from me. She has tiny wings, folded." Sirius told Hermione.

Hermione lay the baby gently on the bed, face down, on the baby's back, she had a small pair of snowy-white and gold wings. Sirius remembered, "When the lady kissed the babies, a round mark with an inscription appeared on their foreheads, and then it was gone. Something she did. Maybe it can be undone."

Both called at the same time, "Cerberus, come here." Not a peep. Camellia joined barking, calling her Papa, same result, nothing.

At the white room, Cerberus asked the lady, "Can it be undone?"

She shook her head.

"Oh," Cerberus said.

"Oh, is right." The lady answered.

The end-

A/N Cerberus is a Lord of the Underworld, bound to be underhanded. I wonder how will this handle this? Like a coward it seems. LOL


End file.
